


Семь ключей Дьявола

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action, Dark, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "С каждым отраженным ударом, с каждой атакой девушка ощущала странное чувство. Оно никак не вязалось с боем и вообще было лишним в этом мире. И, наконец, Мака Албан поняла. Мощным толчком она откинула себя далеко от Эванса..."





	1. Ключ ╬ первый.

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один "привет" из 2011 года.

— Мака! Держись! – второй раз звучит то ли просьба, то ли приказ из уст парня, отражающегося на лезвии боевой косы.  
— Заткнись, – девушка сплюнула кровь и, опираясь на оружие словно на костыль, тяжело поднялась с земли.  
Желтокожий Кумадзиро недобро щурил узкие глаза и усмехался, глядя на свою щуплую противницу. Девчонка вот-вот уснет вечным сном от потери крови, а ведь он еще даже не попросил помощи своего оружия. Напарник Кумадзиро – эдакий желтоволосый «шкаф» по кличке Русский, сидел на развалинах, с интересом наблюдая битву. А вокруг «арены» в разных позах – удобных и не очень – покоились взрослые и дети. От простых прохожих, до мастеров Шибусена. Все их души были съедены демоническим оружием по кличке Русский.  
— Соул, давай! Резонанс душ! – Мака кое-как выпрямилась. Лезвие косы увеличилось, приняло голубоватый оттенок. Албан оттолкнулась и побежала на врага, намереваясь раскроить того пополам. Кумадзиро отскочил с линии атаки и выстрелил в противницу шариками дыхания своей души. Он был ошарашен тем, что полумертвая девчонка умудрилась вызвать «Охоту на демонов».  
«Значит у нее очень сильная душа,» — сделал вывод японец, настороженно оглядывая распластанное тело соперницы. В лицо Маки больно впивались осколки камней, но злость придавала сил и помогала отвлечься от посторонних мыслей и сосредоточиться на главном.  
— Вставай, Мака! – прозвучал рядом голос напарника. Девушка повернула голову. Соул смотрел на нее дикими глазами и, словно захлебываясь, быстро говорил: — Толькоподумай: завалитьтакогосильногопротивника! Этобудетнереальнокруто! Давайсделаемэтоистанемзнаменитыми!..  
Мака... испугалась.  
Она никогда не видела своего напарника ТАКИМ:  
— Что с тобой? Что ты говоришь такое? – тихо спросила она, поднимая с земли себя и косу.  
Соул подавился воздухом:  
— Забей. И забудь, – парень спрятал глаза под челкой, а потом и вовсе исчез с косы. Голос его глухо донесся из глубины оружия: — Мы победим чокнутого японца с помощью «Охоты на Кишина». Сможешь?  
— Да, – твердо ответила Мака, выпрямилась и сжала рукоять. Она отмела прочь все посторонние мысли и сомнения: — Резонанс душ! Охота на Кишина!  
Вот тут-то Кумадзиро испугался. Русский присвистнул при виде гигантского полумесяца косы:  
— Слышь, Кум! Ну и чё делать будешь? Эта девица покрепче того синего звезднюка! – весело окликнул он напарника. Японец овладел собой:  
— Раз они дошли до крайности, то и мы дойдем. Превращайся.  
— Ну ты и самоубийца! – восторженно закричал Русский, распадаясь на тысячи квадратиков-паззлов.  
Мака уже бросилась в атаку. С победным криком, опуская на выдохе лезвие, она никак не ожидала подставы, а именно: резонанс распался, с колокольным звоном отскочив от огромного металлического объекта, внезапно выросшего перед японцем. Девушку отбросило, приложив о булыжники площади всем телом. Скрипя зубами, Албан разлепила глаза, непонимающе уставившись на возникшее препятствие. И похолодела, прочитав на нем красную надпись: Atomic bomb.  
— Черт возьми-и-и!!! Бежим! – Маку подхватили чьи-то руки, поставили на ноги и поволокли прочь. Ох, это Соул решил спасти и себя и напарницу.  
— Ты совсем глупый... нам не убежать на сотню километров... – прошептала девушка, безвольно тащась за парнем.  
Сзади раздались смех Кумадзиро и радостные вопли Русского:  
— Камикадзе, жми на кнопку, и пусть всё провалится к чертям! Моё первое и последнее превращение должно навсегда остаться в памяти людей!  
Соул запнулся и пропахал носом камушки. Маке было не высоко падать, ведь она и так фактически волочилась по самой земле. Теперь она лежала, со слезами на глазах наблюдая за японцем, который готовился к активации бомбы. Внезапно обзор Маке перекрыло тело, придавившее её к почве. Это Соул решил заслонить ее от огня, который даже камни способен расплавить, как зефир.  
— Дурак, – прохрипела девушка. Эванс поднял своё изодранное лицо и посмотрел её в глаза:  
— Хочешь ли ты жить? – спросил он на удивление спокойно, но Албан передернуло ознобом – показалось, что красные глаза парня смотрели на нее вертикальными змеиными зрачками.  
— Д-д-да... – с трудом ответила девушка. Камикадзе нажал на кнопку.

Во всем близлежащем пространстве осталась висеть лишь одна мысль — «Я не хочу умирать!»


	2. Оправа: Владыка

Некто сидел в шикарном бархатном кресле. Золото обрамления прекрасно сочеталось с вишневым цветом обивки. Некто покачал пустым бокалом:  
— Ей, чёрт! – из темноты, царившей вокруг, вышел черт, низко кланяясь и не смея поднять глаз.  
— Принеси мне еще вина! Нельзя, чтобы выпивка закончилась раньше, чем надо.   
— Да, господин, – черт еще раз поклонился и исчез во тьме.  
Некто остался сидеть в кресле, скалясь во мрак.


	3. Ключ ╬ второй.

...Удар. Шипя от боли, Мака приоткрыла глаза. Над головой голубое небо и крона дерева, наверно, дуба.   
Этот пейзаж заслонила лохматая голова парня.  
— Живая? – поинтересовался он.  
— Соул, как раз это-то и странно. Мы должны были погибнуть при взрыве атомной бомбы, – девушка села, морщась и поглаживая затылок. Если бы она в это время посмотрела на парня, то заметила бы, что он вздрогнул.   
— Чё? Я не втыкаю — какой еще взрыв? – удивленный Соул сам ощупал затылок Маки. – Ты слишком сильно треснулась, когда упала с дерева. В глазах не троится? Какой палец я показываю?!  
— Средний, – буркнула Албан, отпихивая парня и поднимаясь на ноги. Посмотрела на дуб: — Говоришь, я оттуда грохнулась? А зачем я туда полезла?  
Соул развел руками:  
— Я сам тебя спрашивал: «зачем?» А ты уперлась, как бараниха: «Надо, надо!» Не объяснила ничего... Уй-я! – Эванс схватился за голову: — Не делай так больше!  
Мака хмыкнула и отложила книгу. Судя по всему, она и вправду ударилась посильнее, чем надо бы. И всё-таки...   
Соул уселся на травку рядом, и девушка принялась следить за ним косым взглядом. И вот что странно: как бы невзначай повернет голову и глянет прямо – Соул как Соул, а посмотрит искоса... Вытянутое лицо, даже можно сказать морда, полная пасть длинных, острых зубов, остроконечные уши... Эванс, наконец, обратил внимание на слежку и олянулся в сторону девушки... Мака чуть не отскочила, углядев в глазах напарника вертикальные зрачки. Сразу вспомнила про атомный взрыв и в ужасе повернулась к парню... В его встречном взгляде она встретила ненависть.   
Правда, продолжалось это недолго. Соул моргнул:  
— Чего? – осмотрелся и, ничего интересно не заметив, повернулся обратно к напарнице: — Чё случилось?  
— А?.. А!.. Да ничего, мерещится просто всякое... – ненатурально засмеялась Албан и принялась сосредоточенно изучать гусеницу, ползущую по травинке между подростками. Эванс заметил фальшь и продолжил допытываться:  
— Говори, давай, чё ты увидела? – подергал он девушку за плечо. Та не отреагировала, и парень предпринял меры посерьезнее – потянул с плеча девушки бретельку топа вместе с бретелькой лифчика. За что тут же получил по рукам.  
— Не, скотина, ты совсем очумел?! – возмущенно воскликнула Мака, проворно отодвигаясь и сверля партнера свирепым взглядом. Соул, однако, оставался серьезным и, догнав Албан, свалил ее на землю:  
— Говори.  
— Нет!  
— Говори.  
— Нет, отвали!  
— Говори. Если не скажешь, то сегодня же случиться нечто плохое, – процедил он сквозь зубы, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. Мака отвернулась и зажмурилась, чтобы боковое зрение не давало видеть жуткую пасть, склонившуюся прямо к ее лицу. Но глаза сами распахнулись и очень вовремя: клыки начали смыкаться над горлом девушки. Албан завизжала и врезала Соулу так, что тот отлетел метра на три – силой Мака пошла в папочку. Девушка бросилась бежать к городу – на природу они обычно выходили за окраину Города Смерти. Парень остался сидеть на месте, провожая убегающую диким взглядом, и щерился.  
Мака бежала со всех ног – домики пригорода размазывались в серые полосы.   
И вот уже город – абсолютно пустые улицы: ни машин, ни людей. До дома оставалась лишь какая-то тройка кварталов, Албан перебегала пустую дорогу, как вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, на бешеной скорости выскочил грузовик. Водитель и не подумал тормозить при виде перебегающего дорогу человека. Наоборот, будто даже прибавил газу.   
И за миг до столкновения Мака успела заметить красноглазую зубастую морду водителя. Но понять произошедшее уже не успела.  
...«Я не хочу умирать!!! Я хочу жить!!!»...  
.....................................«Я знаю».............................................  
.Улыбка.


	4. 2 Оправа: Владыка

— Ну, и что дальше? М? – Некто с усмешкой глядел в золотое блюдо, наполненное красной жидкостью. Совсем недавно на ее поверхности мелькали какие-то движущиеся картинки.  
Черт комкал в ручищах подол драной, засаленной, но все еще белоснежной рубашки:  
— Она сказала «я хочу», господин. Значит, прикажете готовить следующий ... ?  
Некто кивнул. Черт тут же испарился выполнять приказ, и Некто остался один. Он вытянул левую руку перед собой и пошевелил пальцами – заблестела паутина, уходящая вниз, в пустоту.  
— Придется активировать левую марионетку... Но ОНА всё равно будет моей, – Некто широко улыбнулся и захохотал.


	5. Ключ ╬ третий.

...Удар. Шипучая боль в ладонях и коленях. В зажмуренных глазах – звездочки.   
Мака приоткрыла веки...  
Похоже, что, спеша в Академию на занятия, она запнулась о неровный выступ тротуара и чуть не поцеловала пыльные булыжники. Девушка встала с мощенной дороги, отметив про себя, что надо бы отряхнуться и умыться. Ссадины кровоточили и ныли.  
— Не вовремя, – сама себе сказала Мака и отправилась обратно домой, сожалея о пропущенной контрольной. Конечно, можно было зайти в медпункт к Штейну, но там вполне может ошиваться папаша... Так что спокойнее и безопаснее все-таки сходить до дома.  
Через полчаса Албан вновь шагала по улице, весело размахивая перебинтованными руками и мелькая такими же коленями. Курящий на крыльце Штейн кивнул в ответ на приветствие и одобрительно посмотрел на забинтованные части тела девушки, подумав, что он не зря проводил практические занятия по медицине.   
В коридоре Мака нос к носу столкнулась с напарником – Соул бегал по этажам как полоумный.  
— Куда торопишься? – удивилась девушка. Эванс прислонился к стенке, отдышался и ответил:  
— Да вот, Сид заставил меня мотать пять кэмэ за то, что опять шпорами пользовался. Но на улице жарко, поэтому я прямо здесь... – тут он обратил внимание на Макины бинты: — Оу, косплеишь мумию?  
Хрясь! Соул сползает по стенке, а Албан стоит рядом и размахивает книжкой:  
— Это всё из-за тебя! Если бы ты меня разбудил, я бы не опоздала! А если бы я не опоздала, то не бежала бы по дороге и не запнулась! Это всё твоя вина!  
— А нечего по улицам со всей дури носиться! А то так можно и под машину угодить. Под грузовик какой-нибудь... – последнее было сказано с отвратительным хихиканьем. Соул скалился, глядя напарнице прямо в глаза. Девушка вздрогнула, вспомнив, что при падении на мостовую ей привиделись огни летящего грузовика...   
Но Мака отмела это мимолетное видение и пригрозила парню кулаком:  
— Не каркай! – перепирающаяся парочка отправилась в аудиторию на следующую лекцию. Топая по коридору, Албан настолько была увлечена спором, что абсолютно не обратила внимания на некую деталь: в многочисленных настенных зеркалах проходило лишь ее одинокое отражение, разевая рот и размахивая руками. А спутник Маки в них не отражался.

— Мака-тян! Соул-кун! Подождите, пожалуйста! – ребят догоняла Цубаки. Подбежав, она поклонилась так, что длинный хвост ее волос почти коснулся пола: — Мы с Блэк Старом собрали сорок душ и хотим это отпраздновать. Будем очень благодарны, если вы присоединитесь.  
Мака радостно согласилась. Соул хмыкнул и сказал, что если на празднике будет еда, то он тоже пойдет. Накацукаса смущенно объяснила, что они просто собирались помотаться по кафешкам. Соул уверил девушку, что это тоже неплохо, и что он обязательно явится. Счастливая Цубаки убежала готовиться к гулянке, а Эванс и Албан двинулись домой.

В кафе-мороженом было прохладно: посетители время от времени выходили на улицу погреться. Мака и Цубаки чинно подцепляли десерт ложками, Соул флегматично глотал красные шарики со вкусом клубники. Блэк стар отличился и тут: заказал себе самый огромный кусок мороженого и теперь страдал над его остатками – сумел съесть только две трети всей громады. Кид не пришел, сославшись на смертельно важные дела.  
— Да опять небось бумагу в тубзике подворачивает! – заржал Блэк с набитым ртом. Соул захихикал. Цубаки покраснела, а Мака вынула из ниоткуда толстый словарь польского языка...  
От жуткой расправы бестолкового ниндзя спасли тревожно взвывшие уличные сирены. Они висели почти на каждом фонарном столбе в городе и включались лишь при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах, например, вторжениях особо опасных демонов и ведьм. Или при появлении Кишина.   
Компания высыпала на улицу, в толкучку беспокойного люда, спешащего укрыться в убежище.  
— Что случилось?! – пытаясь перекричать гул, поинтересовалась Албан у ближайшего прохожего.  
— Четыре гудка!! Это Кишин!! Он пробудился! – прозвучало в ответ, и горожанин исчез в толпе.  
Ребята, как истинные студенты Шибусена, двинулись на защиту Академии. Узнав у полиции, в каком месте Кишин выкопался из подвала, команда направилась туда.  
— Соул, Цубаки! Превращайтесь сейчас! – повелители на бегу подхватили оружие. Внезапно Мака остановилась:  
— Здесь! Я чувствую... – договорить ей не дал взрыв. Девушка открыла глаза и узрела распластавшегося на дороге напарника – Эванс опять спас повелительницу, заслонив собой. Судя по отдаленному лязганью и громкой ругани, Блэк Стар уже нашел противника.  
— Соул! – в отчаянии закричала Албан и в тот же миг перестала чувствовать души Блэка и Цубаки. В ужасе и полном ступоре она стояла посреди улицы над телом партнера и потеряно смотрела перед собой.   
Кишин по имени Асура приземлился откуда-то сверху и замер недалеко от девушки.  
— Сволочь... – озлобленно выдохнула ему Мака.   
Асура ничуть не удивился такому приветствию. Лишь усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Ну, ты собираешься мстить за своих друзей? Нападай, мне не страшно, – Кишин улыбался, щуря три глаза. Ничего не соображая от страха и горя, Албан набросилась на демона с кулаками. Естественно, что драка прекратилась почти сразу: шарф Кишина спеленал обезумевшую девицу и со всего маху долбанул об стену. А потом начать душить, словно питон.  
В глазах Маки темнело, из носа и ушей шла кровь, дыхание срывалось от удушья. Потекли слёзы. Албан собрала все силы и почти неслышно позвала:  
— Соул... – но, скосив глаза, увидела лишь едкий, злорадный оскал друга и презрительный взгляд пульсирующих зрачков. Соул подмигнул ей, и Мака провалилась в темноту...   
«Я не хочу умирать! Не хочу!!!»  
...«Ты будешь жить...  
Пока мне это нужно...»


	6. 3 Оправа: Владыка

— Еще четыре, и она будет моя! – напевал Некто, давя на клавиши музыкального инструмента и напевая невнятную песенку.  
Или мантру.  
— А... если дело сорвётся, господин? – робко спросил черт, замерев в нескольких шагах от хозяина. Некто одарил слугу злобным взглядом красных глаз:  
— А ты не наговаривай, тогда ничего не сорвется. Я хочу пить. Что у тебя там, вино? Давай сюда. И иди, готовь четвертый ...


	7. Ключ ╬ четвертый.

...Удар.   
«Я помню». Еще удар.   
«Всё помню». Пинок под ребра – дышать тяжело.   
«Помню... За это меня и бьют. Нет. Убивают. Кто-то упорно желает моей смерти. Отчаянно желает. От этого отчаяния он даже зомбировал моих друзей. Это они меня избивают...»   
Боль в руке, и последующий хруст костей.   
«А за что? Что я такого сделала? Я лишь хочу счастливо жить, как и все остальные люди. Вот и теперь, в предсмертном забытье, без возможности даже слово сказать, даже вздохнуть, я не могу понять, кто же меня так ненавидит. Кто-то впился зубами в бок, но я не вижу, мои глаза закрыты. Грызут, но сопротивляться я уже не могу. Я жить хочу! Жить!!! А кто-то упорно убивает меня, стремясь к непонятной цели. Кто? Я хочу понять. Кто подсылает ко мне безумных друзей, кто сделал Соула монстром, кто разговаривает со мной при смерти?»   
Раздирают глотку.   
«Не хочу умирать, пока не узнаю. Я не забуду это. Ни за что.»  
«Я хочу жить.»  
Тишина.


	8. 4 Оправа: Владыка

Некто ударил кулаком по столику с такой силой, что стоящая на нем чаша слетела, расплескав красную жидкость по клетчатой плитке пола.  
— Чёрт!!!   
— Звали, господин?..  
— Нет!! А, в прочем, приберись здесь... – Некто нервно уселся в кресло и отпил из бокала. Забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику: — Уже совсем немного осталось... Чертова память! Теперь она не забудет НИЧЕГО и со временем докопается до истины! Чёрт, что делать?!  
Слуга, орудуя тряпкой по полу, хитро ответил:  
— Ну, господин мой, что всегда являлось оружием против появления праведников?  
— Точно, – оскал. – Страх.


	9. Ключ ╬ пятый.

...Удар. Боль в спине, ноги не чувствуют опоры.  
— Мака, ты в порядке?! Говорил же, давай лучше я люстру протру... – Соус усадил еще не пришедшую в себя напарницу на диван. Потряс за плечи, заглядывая в лицо:  
— Сильно болит?  
Мака отбросила его руки от себя:  
— Не прикасайся ко мне!  
Эванс медленно выпрямился:  
— Почему?.. – похоже, он что-то знал, но очень не хотел в это верить.  
— Потому что! Я всё помню! Чертов предатель! – Мака забилась в самый угол дивана, отгородившись от парня подушкой, и теперь дрожала, глядя на него. Соул уселся в кресло напротив с видом «и чё?»  
— И долго ты собираешься насиловать свой мозг всякой дурью? – незнакомым голосом поинтересовался он. Албан дернулась с дивана и убежала к себе в комнату, заметив напоследок кривую клыкастую ухмылку напарника. Заперла дверь.   
Первым делом решила позвонить отцу, сказать: «Папа, забери меня отсюда!» И будь, что будет! Девушка схватилась за мобильник – разряжен. Зарядное устройство оставалось в гостиной, а выходить из комнаты никак нельзя – там Соул. Мака подняла трубку стационарного аппарата – тишина. Перерезанные провода? Нет. Наверно, в коридоре кто-то выдернул штепсель из розетки. Кто-то... Ну конечно же Соул, больше дома никого!   
Оставался один выход. Мака дыхнула на оконное стекло и вывела: 42-42-564. По стеклу пробежали круговые волны, но никто не отвечал. Девушка подождала пять минут и обреченно стерла надпись.   
Весь оставшийся день, а после вечер Мака просидела на кровати, игнорируя всякие попытки напарника с ней заговорить и не отзываясь на приглашения к столу. Когда настенные часы большой комнаты откукарекали полночь, Албан вышла из транса безрадостных раздумий. Свет в комнате не горел – в коридоре были выкручены пробки, чтобы у девушки не было доступа к Интернету.   
В квартире стояла тишина. Албан жутко хотелось есть – неудивительно, просидеть весь день не жрамши! Она решила выждать еще часик, чтобы убедиться, что партнер спит, и пробраться на кухню.  
В дверь постучались неожиданно: не было ни скрипа половиц, ни звука шагов, ни дыхания. Мака вздрогнула и автоматом посмотрела на часы. Полпервого.  
— Ты, что, еще и спать не собираешься? Неужели ты меня так сильно боишься? – раздался голос Соула. В дверь снова постучали. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Неужели боишься? Ответь! А, трусишка? – голос скрипуче захихикал. В дверь поскреблись: — Ты утверждала, что помнишь. Что же ты помнишь, а? Расскажи-и... – хихиканье и скрежет усилились.   
Девушка в ужасе затряслась, прижимая к себе подушку и оглядываясь на окно.  
— Я всё помню!.. – слабо крикнула она в ответ. Скрежет прекратился на некоторое время, а затем возобновился с новой силой.  
— Тогда открой! Поговорим про это... Открой!.. – визг. В дверь заскреблись так, будто за ней стоял не пацан, а по меньшей мере медведь. Или тигр. Мака заметалась по комнате в поисках укрытия. Створки окна не желали открываться, дверцы шифоньера – тоже.   
Визгливые угрозы и скобление не прекращались. Девушка, уже совсем потеряв надежду на прекращение происходящего, выбрала последний вариант «спасения» — забилась под кровать и, почти не дыша, замерла там, вперившись взглядом в дверь.  
Внезапно от той отвалился истончавший кусочек фанеры. Вся левая сторона его была изодрана так, словно о нее точили когти полчища кошек.   
В образовавшуюся дыру заглянули: светящийся красный глаз, пульсирующий вертикальный зрачок. Потом голова отодвинулась – мелькнул нечеловеческий безумный оскал – и в отверстие просунулась рука. Она медленно, чтобы не ободрать кожу о взлохмаченные щепками края дыры, тянулась вниз.   
Наконец, пальцы с длинными, острыми, черными когтями нащупали ручку. Довольное хихиканье, щелчок – и дверь открыта.  
Мака из-под кровати не видела всего Соула – только ноги. Эти ноги в черных длинных шортах и серых носках остановились на пороге, словно удивившись опустевшей комнате, а потом неспешно двинулись к убежищу девушки. Остановились в трех шагах от постели. Мака от ужаса не дышала ужебог знает сколько времени и отчетливо слышала грохотание своего сердца. Несомненно, Соул тоже его слышал.   
Ноги не двигались...   
Вдруг прямо перед Макиным лицом свесилась морда Эванса с горящими глазами и оскалом до ушей. Ноги оставались неподвижными, видно было, что парень не наклонялся, но его голова...   
Эта демоническая рожа стала последним видением в очередной жизни Маки.   
Остановка сердца. От ужаса.   
«Но я не хочу умирать!  
Я всё помню!  
Не умру, пока не узнаю правду!» 

«...Мечтать не вредно...»


	10. 5 Оправа: Владыка

— Я напугал ее. Не подействовало. Она не желает забывать, – Некто в изнеможении опустился на пол. Последняя стадия отчаяния.  
— Вы расклеились, господин мой. Не забывайте, у вас же есть правая марионетка, – черт неподвижно стоял с подносом в ладонях.  
— Да... Да! – Некто резко вскинул правую руку – задергались нити-паутина.  
— Расскажите, господин... – черт замялся. – Откуда у вас эта паутина?  
Некто оскалился:  
— Подарок ведьмы. Невольный, – Некто задумчиво просвистел мелодию, и по нитям пробежали ноты. – Эти тупицы, они не догадывались, что я всегда был и оставался чем-то бОльшим, нежели просто Коса Смерти. Наивные... На сей раз я возьмусь за дело сам. Дай мне его! – черт поспешно склонился.   
На подносе – Ключ. Шестой.


	11. Ключ ╬ шестой.

...Удар. «Черт побери, это насилие когда-нибудь кончится?!»   
Мака, не раскрывая глаза, рванулась в сторону, чтобы избежать следующего удара. Лезвие косы с лязгом вошло в то место, где она только что стояла. Албан открыла глаза.  
Первым, кого она увидела, был Шинигами, который неествественно, контужено двигаясь, вытаскивал из земли застрявшую косу.  
Второе – это то, что из рук самой девушки выходили загнутые черно-серые лезвия. Не сильно удивившись последнему, Мака приготовилась отбиваться от Бога Смерти, уже освободившего оружие из земляного плена. И вот в нем девушка с нарастающей паникой узнала черно-красное остриё, узор-зигзаг.  
— Соул! – воскликнула она. – Что происходит?!  
На косе появилось отражение:  
— Дуэль, – ухмылка.  
Девичьи глаза с блюдце величиной:  
— Зачем?!  
— Ты сама потребовала. Захотела убить меня, – Соул визгливо захохотал. У Албан подломились ноги, и она тяжело опустилась на колени.   
— Тогда почему Шинигами-сама?.. — пробормотала девушка и умолкла, со страхом догадываясь, каков будет ответ.   
Эванс оскалился:  
— Да потому что он — лишь кукла. Марионетка, – парень высунул из лезвия правую руку и подергал пальцами. Шинигами тоже подергался. Маку чуть не стошнило от жуткой догадки.  
— Так... на самом деле это ты хотел меня убить?.. – слова застревали в горле, вопрос вышел наполовину риторическим.   
Напарник кивнул.   
Албан в полном отчаянии чуть не распласталась на земле:  
— За что? Что я сделала?! – почти прокричала она.  
Соул задумчиво оттянул губу и картинно закатил глаза:  
— Ну-у... Предположим, мне захотелось съесть необычно сильной и чистой души. Ты, наверно, хочешь спросить, почему я это сразу не сделал? Нельзя. Чтобы получить такую душу как у тебя, надо очень постараться...  
Мака оперлась о землю оружием, растущим из рук:  
— Непонятно, – выдохнула девушка. И едва успела выдернуть свои лезвия, чтобы отбить внезапную атаку Шинигами. Но отбила и даже отбросила Соула. Бог Смерти метнулся за упавшим оружием.   
Коса бешено вращала глазом. Эванс снова отразился на острие:  
— Как жалко! Тебя так легко было отпереть Шестью Ключами! Ты просто слабачка! Из-за тебя мне пришлось уничтожить особей, которые гораздо мощнее и полезнее!  
Албан прервала визгливую тираду:  
— Шесть ключей? Какие шесть ключей? – недоумевающе перебила она и вдруг поняла: — Это шесть миров, в которых я умираю?!  
Соул понял, что проболтался и вышел из себя от злобы. Коса с тихим треском покрылась колючими рваными наростами. Лицо, которое на ней отражалось, преобразилось еще сильнее – вместо обычной физиономии нарисовалась непонятного происхождения морда, и до того жуткая и мерзостная, что Мака порадовалась своему крепкому кишечнику.   
Морда клокочуще взревела:  
— Да, шесть миров!!! А в седьмом я, наконец, сожру твою душонку!! Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу!!! – Шинигами прыгнул с места, занося косу над головой. Албан успела поставить блок левой рукой и выставить правую – Бог Смерти разнёс девушку пополам, но при этом сам до основания наделся на ее лезвие.  
«Я не отдам свою душу.  
Но и умирать мне тоже не хочется...»

«Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!!!»


	12. Оправа: Падшая душа

— Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Нена-а-а!!!... – Некто колотил окровавленными кулаками в опрокинутую и уже довольно помятую чашу. Черт в ужасе изваянием застыл на границе света и тьмы.  
— Успокойтесь, господин! Вы покалечились, давайте я... Ох, что же творится!  
Некто отшвырнул чашу, чуть не попав ею в слугу.  
— Г-господин! – плачуще воскликнул бесенок, трясясь как осиновый лист.  
— Чего тебе? – прошипел Некто, тяжело дыша.  
— С чего Вы так взволновались? Ведь и раньше бывали неудачи!  
Некто опустился в кресло. В пустоте заиграла успокаивающая музыка.  
— Это всё потому, что... – Некто всхлипнул, — я ей завидую! Сильно! Ее душа такая чистая! Мне завидно, поэтому я ненавижу ее! Давным-давно у меня тоже была очень чистая душа, меня даже назвали в честь этого – Соул. А потом я встретил тебя, гребанный черт, и стал Падшей Душой. Я возненавидел девушку! Я и тебя ненавижу! Я всех ненавижу! Будьте вы прокляты!!  
Соул зарыдал. Бес ухмыльнулся:  
— А ты сам виноват, что я тебя поимел. Уповал на вечную жизнь, вот и получил. Я существую за счет таких дураков как ты. А будь все как Мака, я давно бы исчез.  
При упоминании о Маке, Соул мгновенно прекратил рыдания.  
— Ненавижу! Сожру! Ненавижу! Сожру! – взвыл он. – Тащи последний Ключ!  
Слуга поклонился и протянул поднос с Ключом. Соул схватил артефакт и отомкнул им появившуюся в комнате Дверь.  
— Ненавижу! – с этим возгласом господин беса шагнул за порог.


	13. Ключ ╬ седьмой.

«Где это я?» — подумала Мака.   
Из пустоты явился ответ: «Нигде».   
Албан поняла, что для нее еще не найдено новое тело, поэтому она находится в странном ПУСТОМ пространстве. Без одежды, без привычной книжки и даже без резинок для волос девушка висела в невесомости, не ощущая ни малейшего движения.  
Внезапно мимо плеча пролетела частица. С трудом развернувшись на скорости, крохотный кусочек материи прирос к фантомной оболочке девушки. Издали приближался еще целый рой таких же частичек, и они собрали тело для человека, словно являлись детальками конструктора.   
«Интересно» — подумала Мака, ощупывая руку, и тут за спиной раздался голос:  
— Это я сделал тебе тело. Чтобы убивать тебя долго, мучительно и, наслаждаясь.  
Девушка медленно развернулась: перед ней в воздухе висел Соул, тоже обнаженный, будто миг назад созданный. Правая половина его тела была человеческой, левая же скалила слюнявую пасть и светила огненным глазом.  
— Ненавижу, – внятно сказали обе половины, и левая зарычала. Правая рука парня превратилась в лезвие. Ни слова не сказав, Мака отрастила из локтей две косы.   
Началась битва.  
С каждым отраженным ударом, с каждой атакой девушка ловила в себе странное чувство. Оно никак не вязалось с боем и вообще было лишним в этом мире. И, наконец, Мака Албан поняла. Мощным толчком она откинула себя далеко от Эванса.   
«Чтобы вырваться из пространственно-временного кольца, надо всего лишь перестать цепляться за телесную жизнь. Я потому мучаюсь, что каждый раз повторяю: «Жить хочу, жить хочу!» Но теперь я поняла всё, и мне больше не надо жить».   
Мака открыла глаза. Соул замер на расстоянии двух вытянутых рук, глядя на девушку с ужасом, презрением и отторжением.  
— Ну, что же ты остановился? – тихо спросила Мака. – Как мне тебя называть?  
— С...с... – не смог выдавить парень.  
— Соул? – подсказала с надеждой девушка.  
— Сатана! – выкрикнул он, брызжа кровавой слюной левой половины.  
— Что ж... значит, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. И душу мою ты не получишь, – спокойно ответила Албан.   
И вдруг пожалела этого несчастного, задыхающегося от злобы дьявола.   
Сатана увидел в глазах девушки жалость. Жалость к себе. Это вызвало неуправляемое бешенство в нем.   
Зарычав, он располосовал девушку надвое. Та не стала сопротивляться.

«Вот я, наконец, и вышла   
Из этой временной западни. Свет.  
Вокруг свет...»


	14. Эпилог. Оправа: Кольцо.

Рыжеволосая девушка сидела в углу подоконника и печально обводила толпу взглядом голубых глаз. Новички Академии толклись, кишели, разговаривали, шутили, ссорились и спорили, выбирали напарников и решительно не обращали на рыжую никакого внимания, хотя она изо всех сил выпятила грудь со значком «Повелитель». Несколько оружий бросили на нее пару заинтересованных взглядов и тут же отошли.   
Девушка обиделась: наверняка, во всем виноваты очки, из-за которых ее воспринимают заучкой, а ведь это совсем не так!   
Рыжеволосая ушла в себя, размышляя о самостоятельной работе на миссиях, но тут ее вернуло к реальности ощущение чужого присутствия. Девушка открыла глаза и сразу покраснела, обнаружив сидящего рядом парня. Симпатичного.   
— Привет, – улыбнулся незнакомец, блеснули острые треугольные зубы. Но это нисколько не портило улыбку. – Как тебя звать?  
Рыжая зарделась еще больше. Она уже высмотрела на парне табличку «Оружие» и теперь пыталась унять громко стучавшее сердце.  
— Линока... – смущенно отвела глаза, поправила блеснувшие очки. – А... а тебя?..  
— А меня – Соул, – тряхнул белыми волосами парень и улыбнулся еще шире, очевидно опознав состояние девушки, как крайне смущенное. Или же дело еще в чем-то. – Не согласишься ли ты стать моим партнером?  
И Линока кивнула...


End file.
